


Sucky

by murmeltearding



Series: Wrench the Lover [3]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Building Stuff, F/M, Gen, Language, Living Together, M/M, Multi, Nude Photos, Polyamory, Robots, Sexual Humor, Unmasked Wrench (Watch Dogs), Wrench Being Wrench (Watch Dogs)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murmeltearding/pseuds/murmeltearding
Summary: Wrench is working on one of his new creations... Alex and Phil don't much like it when they find out where he got the raw materials from.
Relationships: Wrench (Watch Dogs)/Original Female Character(s), Wrench (Watch Dogs)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Wrench the Lover [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836244
Kudos: 4





	Sucky

**Author's Note:**

> I found I didn't write Wrench a lot as Wrench in the first two installations of this collection, so I tried making him a little Wrench-ier in this one... i hope you'll like it!

SLAM

POW

SIZZZLE

“Here, hold this,” Wrench muttered. “No, not like that… here, steady!”

Alex swallowed and tried to keep her hands still.

“What smells?” Phil said, coming out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, another sitting in a turban on top of his head.

“This is the smell of pure genius!” Wrench softly said, eyes and hands fixated on the two wires Alex was holding together in front of him.

“Huh?” Phil made. “I could have sworn it smells like both of you’ll get cancer if you keep this up.” He opened the window next to the kitchen table where his roommate and his lover sat.

It was raining outside and a gust of cool, moist air blew into the room, blowing a strand of too long ash-blond hair in Wrench’s eyes. Eyes still fixated on his work, Wrench tried blowing the strand out of his face.

Phil made his way around the table and gently bent over his lover and pulled his hair behind his ear. “You could almost do a ponytail,” he muttered, lovingly raking his hands through the long strands.

Alex grinned. “I got hair ties in the bathroom.”

Phil went back into the bathroom. Wrench didn’t even seem to notice it. He was in the zone, as he had once described it. “Let go… slowly…” he said and Alex carefully let go of the wires he had just soldered to each other. He reached for the heat gun and fixed the shrinking tube over the fresh join before taking up the next two and putting them in Alex’s hands. “I need to put this against this…”

He took up a piece of smoldering tin and Alex averted her face against the smoke that rose up.

Phil, now dressed in his kimono, which was so short it didn’t leave a lot to the imagination, came back.

Wrench didn’t react, not even when Phil suggestively bent over, standing so his butt was straight in Wrench’s line of sight.

“Come on! Being ignored is bad for my ego!” he complained.

“I’m not ignoring you! Your butthole is beautiful!” Wrench said, looking up for a second. “I just need to finish this…”

Alex snorted but went quiet again, when Wrench scolded her for moving.

Phil stepped around the table again and pressed a kiss to Wrench’s temple. “Thank you!” He let his hands travel through Wrench’s hair, gathering it up in the back to make a short ponytail, tightly securing the offending strand away from Wrench’s face.

“That’s much too tight! Here, hold this,” Alex said, motioning to Phil to take her place.

He reached for the wires and made to sit down, but Alex stopped him. She pulled the towel out of his hair to put it down on the chair so he wouldn’t sit down bare assed.

“And you really think my bare ass is the worst this chair has ever seen?” Phil snorted.

“I don’t want to know!” Alex said.

“There was this one time when…” Phil started, but Alex placed a hand over his face.

“NO.”

“That time was really funny though!” Wrench chimed in, looking up at them. “We…” Alex placed her second hand over Wrench’s face.

“I don’t want to know,” she firmly repeated.

Phil licked over Alex’s palm and she pulled her hand away, disgustedly wiping it on his shoulder.

“Stop goofing around and hold those wires!” she scolded, rubbing her hand over her pants once again before she pulled the tie out of Wrench’s hair and gathered it up anew. She messily pulled it back and bound it up, pulling out a strand to hang down over his scar.

Phil snorted. “You look like a fucking hipster!” He pulled out his phone from wherever and made to take a picture of Wrench.

Wrench dropped the smoldering iron and slapped the phone out of Phil’s hand. “You know the rules! No pictures without my mask!”

“But last night…” Phil started.

“Yea, but my face wasn’t in those pictures!”

Phil seemed to think this over and nodded. “True, true…” He picked up his phone again. “What if I use the puppy filter?”

Alex snorted.

Wrench rose an eyebrow and Alex knew his mask would have shown \\./ had he worn it. “No pictures!” he repeated.

“Yea, Phil! No pictures!” Alex agreed and sat down next to Wrench, feeling mighty important. “But… can I see the ones you took last night?” she added, grinning.

Now it was Phil who snorted. “You’d love that, wouldn’t you!”

“Of course!” Alex wasn’t above admitting she was randy as a bitch.

“Well…” Phil muttered, motioning at his phone.

Alex typed in the passcode from memory and opened the gallery…. only to toss the phone away a second later. “My eyes! They’ve been burned!” she cried.

Wrench chuckled lowly. “Yea, umm… I might have taken a couple pics of you too… when you were sleeping,” Wrench muttered.

“Now come on Alex… don’t act as if you weren’t turned on! We all know I’m the fucking epitome of beauty!”

“My eyes!” Alex went on. “Where do we keep the bleach?” She got to her feet and moved towards the kitchen, her arms stretched out before her as if she were blind. “My poor eyes,” she cried.

She poured herself a shot of John’s Daphne Whiskey and downed it.

“You can bring me a beer, while you’re there,” Wrench called, putting the two wires he was working on in Phil’s hands and pulling them to where he was working.

“Yea, me too,” Phil joined in.

“And you can concoct me a cocktail of pills that makes me forget what I just saw,” Alex muttered, taking three cans of beer from the fridge and putting one in front of each.

“That shouldn’t be too hard,” Phil shrugged.

“Hold still!” Wrench said and then, turning to Alex: “I’ll give you some imagery to forget all this tonight.” He winked at her and quickly joined the wires Phil was still holding, before putting his smoldering iron to the side and turning it off. He pulled Alex against him and made her sit on his lap.

“What’s that supposed to be anyways?” Phil poked at the mess of parts on the table, still waiting to be assembled.

“I’m making a BattleBot,” Wrench said.

“Out of what? Wait! Where’s Sucky?” Phil looked around nervously. Sucky was their vacuuming robot. Phil had “found” it a while ago, when it had “fallen off” a delivery truck.

“Yea, I kinda needed him as a base… but he’ll still be able to do his job once I’m done with him! And he won’t even get stuck under the sofa anymore!” Wrench grinned a pained grin at Phil.

“Wait what? You… you killed Sucky?” Alex jumped to her feet and looked from Wrench to the heap of parts on the table. “How could you?” She randomly gathered up an armful of plastic and metal and hugged it to her chest, muttering sweet nothings. Sucky had made their lives so much easier, ever since he’d joined their household.

“Careful…” Wrench plucked a blade out from the heap and put it back on the table, out of Alex’s reach. “I promise he’ll be better than before once I’m done with him!”

“But… I loved him like a son!” Phil cried out.

“The price money’s ten grand!” Wrench said, realizing the two would keep on going if he didn’t change the subject.

“Come again?!”

“Ten grand,” Wrench repeated. “When I win, I’ll buy you a new vacuum.”

“Fuck a new vacuum! You’re gonna buy us a nice vacay!” Phil toasted at Wrench. “When do you need to be done with it? You need any help? Alex is crazy good at helping with things!”

Alex grimaced at Phil. “Are you making a commission from selling my services, or…?”

“Nah, but I know you’re kinda shy and would never dare offer your help of your own!”

“Beg to differ!” Wrench interjected, raising one finger. “She’s quite helpful whenever we’re… in the bedroom. Never failed to get me off so far!”

“She also doesn’t really enjoy when you guys are talking about her as if she isn’t there,” Alex muttered, dumping all the parts she was still holding back onto the table.

“While you’re up… I think the laser guns arrived earlier… do you mind?” Wrench pointed Alex at the boxes next to the entry door.

“Laser guns?” Alex exclaimed. “Seriously?”

“I would never joke about botfighting!”

Alex sighed. “Yea, that’s the sad thing about it! Makes me question what kind of decisions I made in my life that took me here.”

“Only the best kind of decisions of course!” Wrench said, getting up and pulling the scrunchy out of his hair and running his fingers through the strands, to get them back to his normal, tousled style.

Alex shook her head, lovingly looking him up and down. “Of course! Only the best…”


End file.
